Shim Hyun Seong
Perfil Nombre: Hyun Seong (현성). * Nombre de nacimiento: Shim Hyun-Seong (심현성). * Fecha de nacimiento: . * Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur. * Altura: '''1.80cm. * '''Peso : 58 kg. * Signo Zodiacal: 'Géminis. * '''Signo Zodiacal Chino: '''Gallo. * '''Tipo de sangre: '''B. *'Agencia: Starship Entertaiment. Programas de TV *2011: M! Pick Boyfriend *2012: Boyfriend W Academy *2012: Wonder Boy *2012: Boyfriend's Tokyo Etoile Academy of Music *2012: Weekly Idol *2013: Hello Baby! Season 7 * 2014: II Dream Team * 2015: Boyfriend China Diary Películas * GoGo Flower Boy 5 Canciones * Only you (The King 2hearts OST) * My way * Trippin (Janus) * I want to want me (Jason Derulo) Bewitch The 1st Chapter Word Tour Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Boyfriend. * Posicion: Vocalista principal y bailarín. * Educación: Escuela Secundaria Young Dong. * 'Personalidad ': Inocente y Transparente. * 'Fanclub: '''Harmonies. * '''Admira ': BigBang * 'Comida Favorita ': La carne de Cerdo. * Es el que come más del grupo junto con Lee Jeong Min. * Suelen emparejarlo con Jeongmin. * Cuando tenga novia quiere hacer una canción especial. * Fue el baterista de la banda cuando estaba en sexto grado. * Tiene miedo a la cámara. * Es la voz principal en Boyfriend. * Es buen amigo de Bora y Soyou de SISTAR. * Es el que mejor cuida de los miembros mas jovenes del grupo. *Fue el último en integrar el grupo Boyfriend. *Se sabe muy poco de su vida antes de debutar. *Se pone nervioso cuando le hablan en inglés. *Es algo torpe y tímido ante las cámaras. *No es muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos. *Según los demás miembros de Boyfriend, él tiene muchos conocimientos de música. *Es muy exigente con el dinero. *En una Radio le preguntaron cuando fue su primer amor, a lo que él respondió: "Nunca he salido. Honestamente, hasta ahora, ni siquiera sé qué es el amor." *Escogió a DongHyun como el miembro con el que saldría si fuera una chica. *En una entrevista para allkpop fue elegido como el miembro que más ha cambiado desde su debut. *Starship reveló una foto de HyunSeong mostrando el abdomen que desarrolló al rebajar 11 kg. para el álbum Janus. *En la nueva casa comparte habitación con los gemelos. *Hace poco tiempo en un programa de Mnet se entero que las fans le hicieron una couple con Jeongmin a la cual la llaman "SeongJeong" a lo que reacciono muy sorprendido. * En su agencia,no les permiten tener novias, y tampoco que se rumoree que salen con alguien, o les gusta alguien,aunque cada uno tenga su "ella" no se dará a conocer. * En la entrevista para BNT les preguntaron sobre su tolerancia al alcohol, Donghyun comento que "El miembro que es el peor en tolerar el alcohol es Hyunseong." * En una entrevista para "Hong Kong Fans Magazine": Sus personajes favoritos son Sanji, Roronoa Zoro y algunos personajes masculinos de "One Piece". * Se dice que en el concierto de corea le cantó a Lee Jeong Min. * En After School Club mencionó que es cercano a las integrantes de SPICA. * Sehun subió una foto a Intagram en la que aparecía Hyunseong y Suho, al parecer son cercanos. * Es considerado uno de los idols mas sexys. * En Ya Man TV las chicas de Nine Muses hicieron que se les mostrara sus abdominales. * Durante su gira por Latino América canto I Want To Want Me de Jason Derulo y en plena presentación se quito la camisa. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:Nacidos en 1993